Duchess Productions' Christmas Random Comic Frenzy Episode 1
A full episode of Duchess Productions' Christmas Random Comic Frenzy video. Transcript: * Thomas O'Malley: Well, everybody, that's our show. Thanks for spending Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse. Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas, and a safe trip ho-ho-home! * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Title Card with Duchess Productions' Christmas Random Comic Frenzy Part 1) * (Fade to Black) * (Static Wave) * Danny: Merry Christmas! * Alvin Seville: And a Merry Christmas to you, Master Danny! * Rover Dangerfield: Bah humbug. * Danny: Merry Christmas, Uncle Rover. * Rover Dangerfield: What's so merry about it? I'll tell you what Christmas is: It's just another work day, and any jackanape who thinks else should be boiled in his own pudding. * Danny: Ohh. * Alvin Seville: But, sir, Christmas is a time for giving, a time to be with one's family. * Rover Dangerfield: I say Bah Humbug. * Danny: I don't care. I say Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas! * Alvin Seville: Well said, Master Fred! * Rover Dangerfield: Seville! What are you doing? * Alvin Seville: Uh, I-I was just trying to keep my hands warm, sir. * Rover Dangerfield: Hmph. And what are you doing here, nephew? * Danny: I've come to give you a wreath and invite you to Christmas dinner. * Rover Dangerfield: Well, I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing? * Danny: Yep. * Rover Dangerfield: And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce? * Danny: Yeah! Boy, oh, boy! * Rover Dangerfield: And candy fruits with spice sugar cakes? * Danny: Yeah. Will you come? * Rover Dangerfield: Are you deaf, man? You know I can't eat that stuff. Here's your wreath back. Now, out, out, out! * (Danny Falls) * Rover Dangerfield: Bah humbug. * Danny: Merry Christmas. * Rover Dangerfield: And a bah humbug to you. * (Static Wave) * Littlefoot: Boy, the holidays sure do make people do the craziest things. * (Static Wave) * Ash Ketchum: You know, Usagi, I'd love to speak with you, but I gotta get back to gift wrapping. * Usagi Tsukino: Oh, sorry. I'd hate to bug a busy man like yourself, but I just wanna ask you what you'd like for Christmas. * Ash Ketchum: What I'd like? * (Usagi Nods) * (Ash Gasps): No one's ever asked me that before. (Chuckles) It's kinda hard * (Usagi Looks Stunned): to think it through, but * Ash Ketchum: what I'd like more than anything in the whole world was a new hammer. * Usagi Tsukino: A new hammer, huh? * Ash Ketchum: Yeah. It might be too late for Brock to bring me one, but I'm sure it can wait 'til next year. * Usagi Tsukino: Oh, okay. * (Static Wave) * Basil: Why, my sweet little tot-- * (Basil Looks Smiley): ...the fake Santy Claus lied-- * Basil: --there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So, I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. (Giggling) * (Rei Laughs) * Basil: I'll fix it up there, and I'll bring it back here. * Rei Hino: Santa, what's Christmas really about? * Basil: Vengeance! * (Rei Looks Stunned) * Basil: Er, I mean... presents, I suppose. * (Static Wave) * (Max Whispers) * Grumpy: You want a podical exterminator? * Max: Yes. Something useless. * Grumpy: You'll shoot your eye out, kid. * (Max Gasps and Runs Away) * Grumpy: Stupid Adam Smasher. * (Static Wave) * (Timon Walking): Ow. * Pumbaa: So, you think Santa will like these red and green M&Ms? * Timon: I don't know. I never met the guy. * (Geppetto Gasps) * (Timon Screams): HE DOES EXIST! * Geppetto: They do exist. (Faints) * (Timon Faints) * Pumbaa: Uh, Santa? * (Static Wave) * George Jetson: Astro, we've got chipmunks in our tree. * (Astro Groans) * George Jetson: Cute little fellas. * (Astro Barks Angrily) * George Jetson: Astro! After all, it is Christmas. * (Static Wave) * (The Beast Looks at the Rose): I hate Christmas. * Pink Panther: Sounds like somebody's been bitten by the bah humbug. * (Static Wave) * Fievel Mousekewitz: Working on Christmas vacation? It's criminal. * Fagin: Oh, come on, you guys. It's only a little recording session. * Fievel Mousekewitz: It's work. * Fagin: Maybe I'll even let you play your harmonica, Fievel. * Fievel Mousekewitz: My harmonica. * (Static Wave) * Kimba: I think there must be something wrong with me, Berlioz. Christmas is coming, but I'm not happy. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel. I just don't understand Christmas, I guess. I like getting presents, and so many Christmas cards, and decorating trees and all that, but I'm still not happy. I always end up feeling depressed. * Berlioz: Kimba, you're the only person I know who can take a wonderful season like Christmas and turn it into a problem. Maybe Kitty's right. Of all the Charlie Brown's in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest. * (Static Wave) * Emmy: You're covered in dirt. * Max: Why didn't you come the way you always do? * Ord: Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I thought it would be fun to slide down the chimney just like Santa. But don't you do it. It hurts. * Max: We're not expecting you tonight, Ord, but's good to see you. * Emmy: It sure is. * Ord: And it's good to see the both of you. * (Static Wave) * (Kitty Comes Down) * Kitty: Duchess? * Duchess: Kitty? * (Kitty Looks Sad) * Duchess: You okay? * Kitty: Yes, I'm okay. He tries to hide his true feelings and illness from Rebecca. But he shouldn't. He loves her so. * Duchess: Kitty... * Kitty: How silly of me. But he was so kind and caring. Even though I'm a cat, I still thought we might be destined to become soul mates who understand each other. I guess not. * (Duchess Looks Sad) * Kitty: I know. Now I know what true love must feel like, and I wish I didn't. * (Duchess Still Looks Sad) * (Kitty Looks Sad) * Kitty: I really wish that I was a human being. But even if I was, it still wouldn't matter because he's truly in love with Rebecca. Still, it would be nice to tell him how I feel, maybe I'd feel better about things. * (Kitty Crying) * Duchess: Oh, Kitty, it'll be okay. * (Kitty Still Crying) * (Static Wave) * Wayne: Look at me, I'm a elf. * (Static Wave) * Ben Ravencroft: Wait a minute! I want that hat, and I want it now. * King Triton: Don't you dare touch that! * Ben Ravencroft: And just what are you going to do about it? * King Triton: If you so much as lay a finger on the brim, I'll never bring you another Christmas present as long as you lived. * Ben Ravencroft: Never? * King Triton: Never! * Ben Ravencroft: No more trick cards or magic balls or--? * King Triton: No more anything. * Ben Ravencroft: Oh, that's not fair. I mean, we evil magicians have to make a living, too. * King Triton: Now you go home and write "I am very sorry for what I did to Frosty" a hundred zillion times. And then maybe-- just maybe, mind you-- you'll find something in your stocking tomorrow morning. * Ben Ravencroft: A-A new hat, maybe? Oh, yes, sir! Goodbye, everyone. Sorry to lose and run, but I've got to get busy writing. Busy, busy, busy! * (Static Wave) * (Aladdin Shivering): Abu. ABUUUUUUUUUUUUU! * Cosmo: Everything looks so cold and lonely. * (The End?) * Rabbit: Don't you just love the holidays? (Bites a Carrot) Clips From: * The Aristocats (1970) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * Pokemon (1997) * Sailor Moon (1992) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * The Lion King 1 ½ (2004) * The Lion King (1994) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) * Jetsons: the Movie (1990) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * The Pink Panther (1993) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * Oliver and Company (1988) * An American Tail (1986) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (1989) * Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Aladdin (1992) * Sonic X (2003) * & The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Notes: * Here's the 1st Christmas episode of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy". Please stay tuned for clips for Episode 1 of "Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy". * Cold Opening Audio: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001). * Post Credits Audio: Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006).